


Team-Building (otherwise known as the Halloween party)

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: Director Mace takes the ‘team building’ to the next level:A Halloween party.But this was not a normal Halloween party.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Team-Building (otherwise known as the Halloween party)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ming-Na Wen for her amazing portray of an exceptionally talented and complex character that has earned a place in our hearts forever <3

**Daisy’s POV**

Director Mace had taken the ‘team building’ to the next level: a Halloween party. 

But this was not a _normal _Halloween party, he had assured them in the briefing room that morning. For this Halloween party, they would be assigned a partner who picked the costume they wore to the party, which was mandatory attendance. 

Daisy was planning to spike the punch, as Mace had also told them that this would be an alcohol-free party. 

But the costumes were the real issue, which was why Daisy, May, Simmons, Yo-Yo, and Piper were at Walmart, shopping. 

“Who’s your partner?” Daisy asked Piper as they got out of the inconspicuous car (as in, it had no SHIELD logo, but was still a black van). 

“Mace himself,” Piper said. “Who apparently likes clichés, because I’m going as a vampire. A vampire. Out of all the costumes to pick, a _vampire_.” Daisy turned to Simmons expectantly. 

“Well, I got Davis,” Simmons informed them. Piper laughed. “He wants me to go as a witch. Apparently because I’m too ‘pure’ or whatever.” 

“You are,” Yo-Yo said. 

“At least you don’t have to go as Lola,” Daisy said sympathetically.

“Did you get Coulson?” Piper asked.

”Mack, actually. But he’s going as a turtle, thanks to Yo-Yo.” Yo-Yo grinned.

”Fitz wants me to be an angel,” She said.

”Oh, how sweet! Our friend at the Academy was an angel one year,” Simmons explained.

”He has it worse. I forced him to go as Princess Leia,” Yo-Yo replied. Everyone laughed, expect May, which wasn’t a surprise. Yo-Yo turned to her. “What about you?” May sighed.

”I’ve been paired with Coulson.” Daisy raised an eyebrow.

”Are you two going as matching costumes?” She asked, grinning. Coulson and May in matching costumes would be _so cute. _

_“_He’s making me go as a fairy,” May deadpanned.

There was a period of silence before everyone burst out laughing. Daisy wasn’t exactly sure why - but picturing the badass Melinda May, the Cavalry herself, with _fairy wings _was just about the most hilarious thing she’s had ever thought of. 

“Why a fairy?” Simmons asked as Piper admired a long black and red cloak. 

“I assume because she’s so tiny,” Daisy replied, though at May’s death glare, she added, “sort of.” 

“I bet you got your revenge,” Yo-Yo said.

”Coulson’s going as Iron Man,” May responded. Daisy laughed again. She knew that Coulson was probably mortified, due to his idolization of Captain America. 

“Oh, nice,” Piper said, throwing a ready-made vampire costume in the cart. “Hey Simmons, What are you making Davis go as? I have suggestions...”

”Well, I figured I’d have him go as a tree,” Simmons said, “because nature’s the most ‘pure’ thing I could think of. Though I suppose an angel would have worked.” Piper grinned.

”Davis the Tree... I’m looking forward to this party,” She said. 

The rest of the afternoon consisted of finding cheap costumes for Simmons and Yo-Yo, then buying the pieces of the costume for Daisy to make. At the end of the day, Daisy was excited for the party when they exited Walmart. May did not have her costume.

”May, the party’s tomorrow night!” Simmons exclaimed. “What are you going to do?!” May sighed. 

“I have a few things in mind.” 

**Coulson’s POV**

**THE NEXT NIGHT (AT THE PARTY)**

Coulson appreciated Daisy’s costume the most, because with Mack’s help, she had replicated Lola almost perfectly. She was wearing a mini-Lola with her legs through the seats and the doors having been attached to straps that we’re over her shoulders. She had on a red shirt and shoes, with a sign reading LOLA. He’d been laughed at the whole night because of his Iron Man costume, found comviently at Target next to a Captain America suit that Coulson had bought, just in case. Mack’s turtle onesie wasn’t half-bad, though he had been called _turtle-man _all night on Yo-Yo’s insistence. Yo-Yo, who had apparently gone as an angel, had an enormous white dress, plastic golden wings, and a golden halo on top of her curls. The look on her face alone made the entire party worth it. Fitz, who was pulling off a ridiculous Princess Leia, was dancing with Simmons, who was a black-and-purple witch, complete with black lipstick, a pointy hat, and a broom. Piper the Vampire and Davis the agitated and drunk Tree were talking with Jeffrey Mace, who resembled Olaf the Snowman from _Frozen_. Piper had gotten her revenge, clearly. 

Coulson had put up with wearing the Iron Man armor all night, but still hadn’t seen May. 

“Nice costume, AC,” Daisy called. Coulson walked over to her. “Want some punch?” She handed him a glass. He set it down. 

“Thanks. Have you seen May?” He asked. Daisy shook her head. “I swear, if she doesn’t show up...”

”If she doesn’t show up, Mace will be more than happy to yell at her,” Daisy offered. “He looks great in that Olaf costume.” Coulson smiled to himself. He was alone in his thoughts when there wasn’t a collective gasp from the crowd of agents. Someone turned down the music. Coulson turned around, and Daisy gaped. 

She was wearing a long-sleeved top made of see-through flowered white lace, showing off her caramel skin, with a stark white (bad choice of words, Coulson realized vaguely) fabric wrapping around her body from the top to the bottom of her breasts, which was where the shirt ended. Her muscled stomach was completely bare, with an impressive collection of scars. A long, completely white skirt went to the floor, hiding whatever shoes she was wearing. She had white wings strapped to her back, and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun. 

“Holy shit,” Daisy said. “May...”

”You’re late,” Coulson informed her. She glared at him, then at the surrounding agents. Someone turned the music back up. They stopped staring (more or less), and Coulson added, “Fashionably.” 

“Oh May, you look wonderful!” Simmons said, pulling Fitz through the crowd.

”More like freaking fantastic! When did you have time to put this together?” Daisy asked. Everyone in their little group glanced at her. May bit her lip. 

“Well, _I _didn’t,” She said. Coulson stared at her.

”You did not,” He said, realizing exactly who had made her costume, suddenly on the brink of laughing. “Please tell me you did not enlist her to make this costume.”

”I got busy and she offered! I didn’t expect... this,” May protested. 

“Wait, you weren’t planning on looking like that in the beginning?” Daisy asked. 

“I don’t get it,” Mack said. “Who?”

”Her mother made it,” Coulson said, and everyone joined him in laughing. May sent them all death glares, which made them laugh harder, and then flipped them all off, which made them laugh even harder. Coulson smiled at her like, _what can you do? _and she raised an eyebrow. 

Then Mace got on the microphone, which made everyone calm down. 

“I’m so glad everyone made it!” He boomed (yeah, Coulson thought, mandatory attendance does cause that). “Now, I recognize the importance of having a good time, and that everyone is very excited, however, that does not mean we spike the punch.” 

Daisy grinned. May raised an eyebrow, grabbed a glass, and drank, before blinking twice. 

“What the hell did you put in here?” She whispered. “That’s strong!”

”A couple bottles of Scotch,” Daisy replied. 

“Damn,” Mack muttered, and took a sip of his. 

“One more song, and then the Halloween party will officially end, after which you should get to bed or to your post!” Mace said. Once he stepped down, Ed Sheeran’s _Perfect_ started. Fitz grabbed Simmons’ hand and guided her to the floor. Mack and Yo-Yo headed in the same direction. 

Coulson glanced at May. Should he ask her to dance?

Behind May, Daisy was giving a thumbs-up, Davis was passed out drunk, and Piper was swaying with a glass of punch in her hand. She crashed into May, who stumbled into Coulson’s, who caught her. 

“Shall we?” Coulson asked (suavely, he thought). May sighed and followed him to 5e center of the rooom. 

“You know I hate dancing,” She said, taking her position. 

“You come to a party wearing _that_? What did you expect?” Coulson asked. May glared at him again. 

“You’re wearing Iron Man! Why is it so bad I’m a fairy?”

”Oh, it’s not _bad_,” Coulson assured her. “Surprising, absolutely. And pretty hot. Screw that, it’s extremely hot.”

”Thanks,” May muttered, though Coulson noticed the light behind her eyes, happy at the compliment.

Together they danced, and Coulson noticed how many looks and side glances they were getting. 

“They’re watching us,” He murmured quietly. 

“At least they’re attempting to be discreet; FitzSimmons are just standing behind you staring at us,” May remarked. “How’s Daisy behind me?” Coulson looked over May’s shoulder. Piper and Davis were both passed out, and Daisy had her phone out.

”Probably gonna post this on YouTube,” Coulson told her.

”Mace is filming this too,” May said. 

“We’ll never hear the end of this.”

”No.”

”The song’s ending,” Coulson said, and twirled her. The skirt flew around her. “There’s Mack and Yo-Yo.” The couple was intertwined, kissing. 

“And FitzSimmons.” 

Daisy still hadn’t moved, though now her LOLA sign read KISS HER

So he did. 

**May’s POV**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

She walked into the gym where Daisy, Piper, and the others were waiting, ten minutes late for their training session. Piper looked absolutely miserable, but everyone else was grinning. Daisy’s smile was the widest of all. 

“What did you do this time?” May asked. Daisy nodded towards the TVs in the room, and sure enough, video footage from the night before was playing on repeat. May sighed. She had known _something _like this was going to happen.

”Why’d you say you were late again?” Daisy smirked. 

“That’s enough,” May chided. “All right, let’s get into formation.”

Daisy’s expectant grin lasted long after May slammed her to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this made you laugh after crying because of my previous work. Please leave comments and/or kudos below. Be critical, be nice, whatever you want. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
